Forever Alone
by AstraeltheDestroyer
Summary: Cloud recalls a memory of someone he lost. A sad fic, just a one shot. Hope you all like!


_Ok so this is just a oneshot. CloudxAeris of course lol. It's sad, I hope you all like it. Read and Review please!!!_

_P.S- Of course I don't own of the FFVII characters, I only own this plot :) (Don't sue me please!!!)_

Cloud stood over the newborn baby's crib staring at the perfect form. They had decorated her room purple with a checkered border around the middle of the wall. They had even been lucky enough to find purple and white checkered carpet, which Aeris loved most in the room. The name of the baby took longer to pick out than they had expected. Cloud wanted to name her Abbigael Mackenzie and Aeris wanted to name her Haiden Rose. They had finally made a decision on her name two weeks before the bundle of joy was born. Aeris got to pick her first name and Cloud got the middle one. It worked out perfect and little Haiden Mackenzie was born July 15th, a month early. She was sleeping soundly, her little body weighed exactly 7 lbs, she was perfect and Cloud couldn't have wished for anything else, except Aeris. Everything had been perfect up until the eighth month, no one knew what went wrong, it all happened in a split second...

"_Cloud!," Aeris yelled from the bathroom, "Cloud we need to go to the hospital!"_

_Cloud wasn't sure if he heard her right so he walked to the bathroom to see what she had said._

"_Wha..." Aeris was on the floor, sweat was rolling off her forehead and she had blood on her hand. "Aeris? What happened?"_

"_I don't know, I was going to take a shower when I felt a strong pain..." Aeris then moaned in pain and clutched her stomach._

"_Okay, okay, can you walk?" Aeris was breathing heavily now and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she started convulsing. "Aeris!" Cloud screamed. _

_He ran for the phone slamming the buttons in for 911. _

"_911, what's your emergency." the voice said calmly through the receiver._

"_My girlfriend! There's something wrong, she's 8 months pregnant and she started bleeding!" He yelled, not thinking straight._

"_Where is the bleeding sir?"_

"_Down there!" he yelled, "She passed out and she was convulsing, please send someone fast!" He slammed down the phone and ran back to the bathroom. _

_Aeris was lying on the floor unmoving. There was a pool of blood surrounding her now. Cloud crawled down beside his girlfriend, not worrying about getting blood on him. He picked her head up and placed it in his lap, stroking the soft brown hair. _

"_Aeris!" he sobbed, he was crying so hard he couldn't see, "Aeris please, wake up!" He couldn't feel a pulse, and he knew at that moment she was gone._

"_AERIS!!!" He screamed shaking her trying to wake her up, "Aeris don't leave me! Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone, please!"_

Tears rolled from the bright blue eyes and fell onto his baby's face, making her stir a little in her sleep. Cloud held his breath hoping she wouldn't wake. He was afraid, this was his first day home from the hospital and he was accompanied by his closest friends. They had cleaned the mess in his bathroom and when Haiden had been born they brought Cloud some clothes and diapers while he stayed at the hospital with his new child. Aeris was pronounced dead at the site, the baby was delivered through c-section and Aeris was buried three days after her daughters' birth. Cloud hadn't said a word to anyone about Aeris' death, he couldn't.

"Cloud?" It was Vincent, his best friend, "Hey, you really need to eat something man."

Cloud shook his head, he was still staring at his beautiful creation. He reached out slowly and touched her soft cheek and he smiled for the first time since Aeris had died. He had just realized that he hadn't held his daughter yet, he hadn't wanted to until this moment. Tifa had put her in her car seat and everyone else took turns feeding her. He reached down slowly placing his left hand under his daughters tiny head, then he placed his hand under her butt and gently raised her up close to his chest. She fussed a little as he adjusted her in his arms. He looked down at her precious face, her eyes squinted and then opened. Cloud gasped a little and tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Her eyes were green, just like Aeris'.

"Cloud? Are you alright?" Vincent asked walking closer to Cloud.

His shoulders were shuddering now and he was gasping. Vincent placed his arm under the baby and Cloud let go, collapsing to the floor with a sob. Vincent placed the now fussy Haiden into the her wooden crib, Tifa would come in a minute to take care of her. He knelt down next to his best friend and wrapped him in a hug.

"W-why d-did this h-have to h-happen to m-me?" Cloud cried. Vincent said nothing, Cloud didn't deserve any of this, he was a good guy and he loved Aeris more than words could say.

"I l-loved her s-so much, we were just g-getting started. I wanted to marry her! I wanted to be with her forever!" Cloud's cries turned into angry yells.

He pushed Vincent back roughly and Vincent fell back and hit the crib rattling it harshly. Haiden let out a harsh cry and Tifa came running in.

"What in the hell is going on here?" she asked rushing over to the crib and picking up Haiden.

Cloud was screaming and crying, he was knocking things off his daughters walls and throwing things here and there. Tifa looked at Vincent, giving him a sympathetic look, she handed him the baby and walked over to Cloud.

"Cloud," she said softly touching him on his shoulder, he went to pick up another object to throw but Tifa pressed his arm down lightly and he stopped.

He fell to the ground crying silently and gasping for air.

"I want her back, I would give anything just to have her back!" he cried, closing his eyes and then all was silent.

He had cried himself to sleep, he hadn't slept since Aeris' death. Vincent had already laid the sleeping baby in her crib and picked up Cloud. He walked him to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. Tifa covered him and turned off his light, they left him alone.

"I won't leave him," Tifa said, "Not in this state, I'll move down here to help him raise the baby, I'll bring Marlene and Denzel, I'm sure Barret won't mind her living here."

"What about your job?" asked Vincent quietly, he was thinking of staying here too.

"I'll find one here, it will be okay."

"I'm staying too, I'm not sure if I'll stay here permanently but for awhile for sure."

They both nodded silently and looked in on the sleeping Cloud. He was already dreaming, calling out for an Aeris that would never come back to him. She would never lay in his arms again and kiss his tender lips, she would never make him smile, that wonderful smile that only she could get out of Cloud. She would never wear that diamond ring Cloud had bought her for their 4 year anniversary. Cloud would never hear her tell him that she loved him... he would be forever alone.


End file.
